SWAN, HALE & CULLEN UNA SOLA FAMILIA
by Leah Isabella
Summary: Bella y sus primos Rosalie y Jasper asistirán a la Universidad en Seattle y ahi conocerán a los hermanos Cullen.. ¿qué pasará cuando se den cuenta que ahora son vecinos? xq TODOS viven en Forks! y pondrán a este pueblo de cabeza.! TH mi 1  fic


**¡HOLA! **

**Bueno pues.. este es mi primer FaFic y aun no se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo o.o**

**TODOS SABEN A QUIEN LE PERTENCEN LOS PERSONAJES: SM Y LA SAGA TWILIGHT**

**(ESTA SOLO ES UNA LOKA HISTORIA QUE RONDA EN MI CABEZA NO MUY KLARA TODAVIA)**

**espero que les guste este primer capitulo.. disculpen las faltas de ortografia trato d evitarlas pero algunas se me escapan.. aun no se que rumbo tome la historia porque la acabo de empezar.. asi k acepto todo tipo de ayuda y opiniones extra!**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJITHO..**

* * *

CAPITULO 1: *PRESENTACIONES*

-ROSE!- era la tercera vez en 5 minutos que le gritábamos a mi querida prima para que bajara a desayunar porque se nos hacia tarde, la primera había sido Renne, después Charlie, y ahora yo, no podía creer que demorara tanto arreglándose…

-YA VOY!- esa siempre era su respuesta cuando según sus palabras "la presionábamos" por el tiempo que demoraba…

-No se porque todos la siguen apurando, si ya saben como es y mientras mas la llamen mas tardará- ni cuenta me di cuando Jasper se puso a mi lado al pie de las escaleras.

-Lo se Jaz, pero si dejamos de llamarla pensará que no importa que demore- le dije mientras me acercaba para darle un gran abrazo –por cierto, buenos días!-

-Buenos días Bells!- me respondió dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días niños, veo que ya están listos ustedes dos- nos dijo mi madre mientras aparecía por la cocina y nos daba un beso en la frente a ambos.

-Si tía ya estamos listos solo falta Rosalie- contesto Jasper

-Si ya lo escuche también yo le he hablado, pero vallan a desayunar mientras yo veo que tanto le falta a aquella señorita!- dijo esto mientras ya iba por media escalera.

-Vamos Jaz- agarre a mi primo de la mano y lo arrastre a la cocina, -Hola papá!- dije cuando íbamos entrando.

-Hola tío, buenos días- me secundo Jaz saludando a papá.

-Hola chicos! Cómo amanecieron?- nos pregunto mientras dejaba a un lado la sección de finanzas –empecemos a desayunar mientras que Renne ayuda a Rose.

Después de los saludos, los tres nos pusimos a degustar el rico desayuno que Gladys y mi mamá habían preparado, y así comiendo en un relajante silencio y esperando a que Rose se dignara a bajar… empecemos con las presentaciones:

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan tengo 17 faltan 4 meses para que cumpla 18 mi cabello y ojos son como los de mi papá de un color café achocolatado, me gusta mucho leer y escuchar música (de preferencia clásica) mis padres se llaman Renne y Charlie Swan mi papá es un reconocido y prestigioso abogado que se centra más en casos de grupos empresariales. Mamá es ama de casa porque dice que prefiere cuidar y consentir a su familia (aunque ella realmente solo supervisa los quehaceres).

Mis primos casi hermanos Rosalie Lilian y Jasper Withlock Hale, son gemelos idénticos, son rubios y de ojos azules, ambos parecen modelos tanto por el cuerpo como por la altura; ellos en realidad son ahijados de mis padres y debido a un accidente que causo la muerte de sus papás cuando tenían apenas 6 añitos, su custodia paso a manos de Charlie y desde ese entonces ellos han vivido y convivido con nosotros convirtiéndose prácticamente en mis hermanos.

Vivimos en un pueblito llamado Forks, Washington a unas horas de Seattle nos mudamos aquí hace 3 años para empezar el instituto en un lugar más tranquilo que la ciudad. Nuestra casa mas bien parece una mansión de solo dos pisos pero con suficientes habitaciones que casi parece hotel (realmente no lo entiendo porque no tenemos más familia en este continente) aquí vivimos nosotros cinco y dos señoras que ayudan a mi mamá con la limpieza Gladys y Doña Stephania. Cada uno tiene su propio auto aunque yo lo ocupo muy poco, casi siempre ando en el de mis primos; todo esto que tenemos ahorita es gracias al correcto y buen trabajo que Charlie realiza.

A mí no me gusta mucho ser el centro de atención pero con una prima como Rosalie ya estoy acostumbrada, reconozco que no soy fea pero al lado de Rose.. uff! Bueno en realidad al lado de Rosalie cualquiera se siente poca cosa. Por nuestra posición económica (porque aunque Rose y Jasper vivan con nosotros a ellos sus padres les dejaron una gran fortuna) muchas veces las personas se quieren acercar a nosotros por interés; aunque tenemos uno que otro amigo sincero en el pueblo..

Estamos apurados porque dentro de 15 días comenzaremos la Universidad; mis primos y yo iremos a Seattle a la UO (Universidad de Oriente) y nos vamos antes TODOS porque allá compraron mis padres una casa cerca de la escuela para vivir mientras haya clases y mientras mi papá este en su nuevo Bufet situado ahí mismo en Seattle. Mis papás solo van por 2 días a terminar el papeleo y regresan a Forks mientras que nosotros nos quedaremos para ir adaptándonos en la UO, comprando los útiles que necesitaremos y Rosalie un guardarropa nuevo (casi presiento que aunque no quiera también me comprará ropa nueva a mi!)

Ya divague mucho y creo que los estoy aburriendo.. pero para que se den cuenta casi han pasado 25 min desde que comencé a presentarnos y Rose aun no baja…

-Buenos días tío!- saludo alegremente a papá entrando a la cocina… (hablando de la reina de Roma..)

-Buenos días chicos!- dijo mientras nos daba un rápido abrazo grupal a Jaz y a mí y se sentaba a desayunar. –Apúrense a terminar el desayuno que tenemos prisa!

Pero bueno…. Jaz y yo nos miramos y acto seguido retiramos nuestros platos vacíos..

Rosie nunca cambiaría eso fue tan.. ELLA!

* * *

**si tienen tiempo.. dejen un comentario... tratare de buscar imagenes para esta historia y las subire a mi perfil!**

**tengan compasion practicamente soy nueva aki!**

**kuidense & muxos besos!**

**tratare de actualizar konforme vea si les gusto no eso seria mañana o pasado!**


End file.
